Nightmare Inn
by Luluge
Summary: Sebuah penginapan dipinggiran kota Seoul-rumah tua indah dengan koridor-koridor berkarpet yang tak ada habisnya dan lusinan kamar mewah. Sebuah kolam renang, lapangan futsal, dan kebun-kebun lebat. Tempat yang nyaman untuk berlibur. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang tempat itu; Kaulah satu-satunya tamu. FF REMAKE/HUNHAN/BL
1. PROLOG

Author : Luluge ~

Cast : HUNHAN and Others

Genre : Romance/Horror

Rated : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : FF ini REMAKE dari NOVEL BERJUDUL NIGHTMARE HOUR DENGAN JUDUL NIGHTMARE INN Karya R.L STINE dengan beberapa tambahan dan perubahan cerita.

**PROLOG**

Sebuah penginapan dipinggiran kota  
>Seoul-rumah tua indah dengan<br>koridor-koridor berkarpet yang tak ada habisnya dan lusinan kamar mewah.  
>Sebuah kolam renang, lapangan futsal dan kebun-kebun lebat. Tempat yang nyaman untuk berlibur. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang tempat itu; Kaulah satu-satunya tamu.<p>

Satu-satunya orang di kamar. Satu-  
>satunya orang di kolam. Satu-satunya orang direstoran. Dan setiap kau melangkah, kau dapat merasakan ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasimu. Pagi berikutnya kau masih satu-satunya tamu! Kau merasakan ada orang lain, tapi tak ada orang lain.<p>

Luhan menemukan dirinya sendirian di penginapan tua yang seram- selain seorang tamu lain yang tak pernah diharapkannya muncul..

TBC/DELETE?

Mind to RNR?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author : Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Othes**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini REMAKE dari**

**NOVEL BERJUDUL NIGHTMARE HOUR**

**DENGAN JUDUL NIGHTMARE INN**

**Karya R.L STINE dengan beberapa**

**tambahan dan perubahan cerita.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Mobil itu menabrak jalan setapak keras menuju ke penginapan di pinggiran kota Seoul.<p>

"Ini tak mungkin, eomma. Tak mungkin, lihat tempat ini." Luhan mengeluh. Penginapan ini menyeramkan pikir Luhan.

Mrs. Xi menghentikan mobil itu di depan papan tua yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Kata-kata NIGHT INN (Penginapan) tergores pada papan tersebut. Tapi dibelakang NIGHT ada yang mencoretkan MARE dengan tinta hitam, sehingga bunyinya menjadi NIGHTMARE INN (Penginapan mimpi buruk).

"Kelihatannya seperti rumah berhantu dalam film-film horor!" gerutu Luhan.

Mrs. Xi mendesah, "Penginapan ini pernah bagus dulunya. Keluargaku datang kesini setiap liburan musim panas waktu aku masih kecil."

Beliau memarkir mobil itu tak jauh dari pintu depan."Mereka tak memberitahuku penginapan ini membutuhkan begitu banyak perbaikan. Kuduga itulah sebabnya penginapan ini dijual dengan harga semurah itu."

Luhan memandangi atap sirap yang pecah-pecah, kerai-kerai yang rusak sana-sini, jendela-jendela yang retak. Seekor kucing berbulu kelabu duduk di teras depan yang kotor. Kucing itu mengawasi Luhan dan mendesis.

Benarkah ia dan eommanya akan pindah ke sini dan mengusahakan penginapan ini? Pikiran itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Tempat ini bisa memunculkan kembali mimpi-mimpi burukku," bisiknya sambil mendorong pintu mobil agar terbuka.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Bentak Mrs. Xi tajam. "Kau sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bermimpi buruk lagi. Sekarang kau berumur tujuh belas, Luhan. Kau sudah besar. Sekarang mimpi-mimpi burukmu itu tak mungkin muncul lagi."

Dua tahun yang lalu setelah kematian appanya, Luhan mendapat mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Malam demi malam ia terbangun karena teriakannya sendiri. Ketika mimpi-mimpi buruk itu akhirnya berhenti, Luhan merasa seakan kembali mengawali kehidupan yang semuanya sudah berlalu.

Mrs. Xi mempererat ikatan scarf yang tersampir di sekeliling bahunya. "Aku selalu bermimpi bisa kembali kesini, Luhan. Selama dua puluh tahun aku berangan-angan untuk memiliki tempat ini."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju penginapan tersebut. "Dengan banyak perbaikan, tempat ini akan indah seperti dulu lagi." Kata Mrs. Xi, Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan.

Pintu depan berderak membuka, dan seorang namja melangkah keluar. Ia tinggi dan jakung, wajahnya idiot tapi tampan, telinga lebar dan bibir kissable. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam ditata kesamping kanan dengan poni. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam longgar dan kemeja hitam-putih bermotif kotak-kotak dibagian luarnya. Kakinya dibalut celana skinny jeans hitam yang sobek dikedua lututnya.

"Mrs. Xi?" Ia berjalan cepat-cepat di sepanjang beton retak di jalan masuk depan. "Annyeong Park Chanyeol imnida. Mungkin agen real estate memberitahumu tentang aku. Aku penjaga ditempat ini."

Penjaga? pikir Luhan. Dia kelihatannya cuma lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Apa dia tak terlalu muda jadi penjaga?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol." kata Mrs. Xi ramah. "Ini putraku, Luhan."

"Annyeong Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. Chanyeol menjabat tangan Luhan. Senyumnya bersahabat dan hangat, berbeda dengan wajah idiot yang sempat Luhan lihat tadi sebelum mereka berkenalan. Mata coklatnya bersinar ketika mengamati Luhan. "Barangkali menurutmu tempat ini jorok," kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil tas kanvas Luhan yang ditentengnya. "Ya, kau benar memang jorok." Jawab Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi penjaga? " Luhan bertanya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau disini? Tempat ini tutup, kan?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Sebenarnya, appakulah penjaga tempat ini selama tiga puluh lima tahun. Dia pensiun dan pergi ke Busan tahun lalu sesudah penginapan ini ditutup. Tapi si pemilik membiarkanku tinggal di cottage di belakang, dan dia membayarku cukup lumayan untuk mengawasi tempat ini."

Mrs. Xi menarik koper dari kursi belakang mobil. Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol ke pintu depan. "Disini sepi sekali," Chanyeol mengaku pada Luhan. "Aku senang sekali ada yang mau membeli penginapan ini."

Luhan tersandung sebilah papan yang nyaris terlepas di teras. "Aww!"

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh Luhan agar tak terjatuh. Beberapa detik mereka terpaku ditempat masing-masing, Luhan berdehem pelan.

"Hati-hati jalannya, " Chanyeol memperingatkan setelah membantu Luhan berdiri dengan benar. "Aku pernah berniat memperbaiki sana-sini. Tapi banyak sekali yang perlu diperbaiki, melampaui kemampuanku."

Ia mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Hati-hati. Beberapa papan lantai ini sudah lepas."

Luhan melangkah meninggalkan sinar terang matahari dan memasuki koridor yang gelap dan suram. Sebagian besar lampu didalam penginapan itu padam. Karpet itu usang berbercak-bercak basah dan berbau lembap.

"Apa.. apa ada tikusnya?" Luhan menunduk, sebenarnya ia malu menanyakan hal ini. Hanya saja ia benar-benar takut pada tikus. Mereka menjijikkan pikir Luhan. Luhan adalah namja yang tergolong menyukai kebersihan, dan tinggal ditempat ini untuk sementara membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Chanyeol terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, mungkin ia berpikir lucu saja seorang namja takut pada tikus yang bahkan lebih kecil dari dirinya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak.. tidak terlalu banyak."

"Jadi.. ada ya?" Luhan tampak takut.

Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Sudah kubilang tidak terlalu banyak, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu kok."

Chanyeol berhenti di depan kamar 17B dan menyelipkan anak kunci ke lubang pintu tersebut. "Kamar ini kusiapkan untuk kalian," Kata Chanyeol. "Tirai-tirainya dan semuanya baru." Ia berpaling pada Luhan. "Juga kusediakan TV. Kami tak punya TV kabel, tapi kalian bisa menonton acara di beberapa stasiun."

"Terimakasih." Sahut Luhan ragu-ragu.

Luhan melongokkan kepala kedalam kamar tersebut. Kamar iti bersih dan indah. Ada dua tempat tidur, Luhan dan eommanya harus berbagi kamar itu. Tak terlalu buruk, Luhan bersyukur bisa sekamar dengan eommanya sehingga ia tidak akan terlalu takut.

"Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, panggil aku di belakang." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan. "Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan nanti. Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian tempat-tempat disekitar sini."

"Ya, terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ne, kalau begitu aku kebelakang dulu."

Chanyeol melangkah perlahan di sepanjang koridor yang telah mereka lewati tadi.

"Euhm, Chanyeol-ssi." Panggil Luhan, ia ingin bertanya tapi terlihat agak ragu mengatakannya.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang."Ne?"

"Apa ada orang lain di penginapan ini?" Tanyanya, "Maksudku, apa ada orang lain selain kita?"

Luhan ingin memastikan hal yang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi.

Hal ini memang sedikit aneh untuk ditanyakan mengingat penginapan ini sudah ditutup. Dan kemungkinan besar tak ada orang lain selain mereka. Tapi rasa penasaran menuntutnya untuk menanyakan perihal tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan

merasa ada orang lain yang mengawasinya sejak tadi. Luhan juga sempat melihat sebuah bayangan di ujung koridor melalui ekor matanya saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu tadi. Jadi wajar saja jika ia bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung, kemudian menggeleng "Tidak ada, tidak ada orang lain selain kita, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak," Luhan mengibaskan tangani, " tidak ada apa-apa." Ia tersenyum canggung, barangkali perjalanan panjang ini telah berdampak pada otak dan penglihatannya. Luhan harus segera beristirahat agar tak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikir Luhan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Luhan didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit bersenandung kecil.

Luhan mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin menjauh dan menghilang diujung koridor.

Luhan berbalik bermaksud memasuki kamar, tapi sebelum itu ia sempat melihat seseorang mengintip di ujung koridor melalui ekor matanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, tak ingin pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Ia cepat-cepat memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu rapat.

Satu hal yang tak diketahui Luhan, seseorang itu nyata. Orang itu menatap Luhan yang barusaja masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan orang itu menyeringai...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Pendek banget yaa :3 maaf deh :D<p>

Mungkin kapan-kapan dipanjangin lagi.

Mungkin HUNHAN NYA CHAP DEPAN Sabar dulu yaa XD

Oke Jangan lupa repiu ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Nightmare Inn**

**Author : Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini REMAKE dari**

**NOVEL BERJUDUL NIGHTMARE HOUR**

**DENGAN JUDUL NIGHTMARE INN**

**Karya R.L STINE dengan beberapa**

**tambahan dan perubahan cerita.**

**Summary****: Sebuah penginapan dipinggiran kota Seoul-rumah tua indah dengan koridor-koridor berkarpet yang tak ada habisnya dan lusinan kamar mewah. Sebuah kolam renang, lapangan futsal, dan kebun-kebun lebat. Tempat yang nyaman untuk berlibur. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang tempat itu; Kaulah satu-satunya tamu.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

.

..

...

Mrs. Xi terlihat membenahi mantel yang membalut tubuhnya, setelah menutup pintu Luhan berbalik dan menatap mrs. Xi tajam. "Lihat tempat ini, kita harus keluar dari sini!" rengeknya. "Eomma.. ini gagasan jelek, sangat jelek. Kita harus pulang, SEKARANG JUGA!"

Luhan benar-benar muak dengan tempat ini, kenapa ia dan eommanya harus tinggal dan menginap disini padahal di sana ada rumahnya yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Luhan tak akan kesepian dan ketakutan.

"Tenang Luhan, tarik nafas dalam-dalam," mrs. Xi menenangkan. Beliau mencoba tempat tidur itu dengan tangannya. Per-pernya berderit. "Kita cuma menginap satu malam. Eomma akan pergi ke kota sekarang juga dan segera membereskan segala transaksinya. Kita bisa berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besok."

"Tidak, Eomma..-" protes Luhan. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai.

"Kau tak perlu melihat tempat ini lagi sampai semuanya sudah diperbaiki," Mrs. Xi berjanji. Beliau memeriksa jam tangannya. "Aku terlambat. Mereka menungguku di kantor real estate."

Luhan menatap Mrs. Xi tak percaya, "Eomma.. maksudmu aku akan kau tinggalkan disini? sendirian? jangan bercanda!"

Ini tidak lucu, siapa yang mau ditinggal disebuah penginapan tua- seram dan sendirian. Eomma nya benar-benar tega jika hal itu benar terjadi.

Mrs. Xi mendesah, terkadang sifat kekanakan Luhan membuatnya begitu jengah. "Luhan, tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan di kota. Selain itu kau punya setumpuk PR, ingat?"

Luhan mengamati sekeliling, "Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan PR?" tanya Luhan. "Tak ada meja." ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan merajuk.

Memang barang-barang disana tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada sebuah kursi, televisi dan dua tempat tidur. Mungkin barang-barang terdahulu sudah dibuang Chanyeol karena sudah terlalu jelek dan rapuh untuk digunakan.

"Kalau begitu nonton TV saja." Mrs. Xi meraih kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju pintu, Luhan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi, dan kita akan makan malam. Lagipula kau ini namja bukan yeoja, jangan ketakutan seperti itu." mrs. Xi menasehati

"Ya ya aku namja, aku tak akan takut." jawab Luhan malas, dia memang lelaki, tapi dia juga manusia kan? tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi seorang lelaki untuk ketakutan, apa yang salah dari itu? apalagi Luhan juga barusaja sembuh dari mimpi-mimpi buruk itu, sudah sewajarnya jika ia takut.

Mrs. Xi berbalik dan menatap Luhan, "Lagipula kenapa kau tak menjelajah? barangkali ada beberapa harta karun yang tertinggal di dalam kamar-kamar ini."

Menggelikan, barangkali yang dimaksud sebagai harta karun oleh eommanya adalah kumpulan hewan menjijikkan dan mengerikan seperti tikus. Luhan bergidik memikirkan itu. Mungkin banyak sekali tikus yang tinggal disini, mereka menggerogoti papan-papan kayu yang lapuk dan membuat penginapan ini semakin rapuh dan menyeramkan.

Luhan memutar bolamata "ya tentu." Ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan lesu kearah tumpukan tas dan koper kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi tas kanvasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang tak terlalu tebal; buku pelajaran.

Luhan membaca buku pelajaran tersebut sejenak, tetapi kursi kayu yang ia duduki itu keras dan tidak nyaman. Luhan menghela nafas berat, dibantingnya buku itu hingga menutup. Sambil memanjat ke ranjang, Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari sana, ia mencari sebuah nama dalam daftar kontak dan mendial nomor tersebut.

Luhan menggigiti kuku sambil menunggu sambungan telepon itu tersambung. "Yoboseo?"

"Yoboseo?" Jawab orang diseberang sana. "Luhan ada apa?" Baekhyun sedang menonton drama favoritnya di televisi, jujur saja Luhan sangat mengganggu kegiatan tersebut, karena ia harus membagi konsentrasi antara menonton dan berbicara. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak keberatan asalkan Luhan meneleponnya disaat yang tepat, bukan disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Baekhyuun.." Rengeknya. Ia menuruni ranjang kemudian berjalan kedekat jendela dan membuka gorden beserta jendela tersebut.

"Ada apa eumm?"

"Aku sangat-sangat bosan." Luhan mencebik dan memandang keluar, sinar bulan yang hampir penuh menyinarinya. "Eomma meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat menyeramkan ini, aku takut."

"Memangnya kau ada dimana?"

Luhan menggerutu, padahal kemarin dia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun perihal keberangkatannya kemari. Kenapa dia pelupa sekali? "Aishh kau ini, aku kan sudah memberitahumu, kau lupa lagi ya?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dikatakan Luhan sebelumnya, ooh dia baru teringat. "Ah iya, mianhe aku lupa hehe."

"Ck dasar.. Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? aku benar-benar bosan disini."

Memang tidak ada kegiatan lain selain diam, dan itu membosankan. Jika Baekhyun ada disini menemaninya mungkin mereka sudah menghabiskan malam dengan bergosip ria, tak akan ada kebosanan.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR saja? kurasa setumpuk PR musim panas itu akan menyibukkanmu sampai kau tertidur."

Luhan mendengus, "Tidak adakah kegiatan yang lebih bermutu yang bisa kulakukan selain belajar dan tidur? ayolah pikirkan lagi."

Otak-otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang berat seperti belajar, maka dari itu Luhan meminta saran Baekhyun kiranya makhluk cerewet itu bisa memberinya ide yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari kebosanan dan -Luhan ragu untuk mengatakan ini- ketakutan.. sebenarnya.

"Kau ini, mengerjakan PR itu kegiatan yang sangan bermutu." ceramah Bekhyun. "Memangnya eomma mu pergi kemana?" Baekhyun mulai sebal, Luhan membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Percuma saja ia menonton drama itu, tak bisa fokus. Pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan jawaban-jawaban apa yang kiranya dapat membuat Luhan segera mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Ke Kota, mengurus transaksi penginapan tua ini."

Penginapan tua? Terlintas sebuah ide jail di kepala Baekhyun, Ia tersenyum aneh berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya mengerjai Luhan yang notabene adalah anak yang penakut. Pasti akan seru. Baekhyun mematikan televisi, sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk mengerjai Luhan, ia akan melihat episode itu di internet kapan-kapan.

"Luhan.." Panggil Baekhyun serius. Luhan merinding mendengar suara itu; terdengar seperti.. entahlah Luhan tak tau, yang jelas intonasi suara Baekhyun itu membuatnya takut.

"Ya Baek," Luhan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, sementara Baekhyun disana berusaha keras menahan tawa, sedang mencoba untuk tetap kedengaran menyeramkan.

"Hati-hati dibelakangmu Luhan.. Kau tidak sendirian disana."

Luhan menoleh dan mengamati sekitar, bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kau ini Baek, jangan menakutiku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menakutimu, mau dengar kisah tentang rumah tua seperti keberadaanmu saat ini?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, mungkin mendengarkan omelan Baekhyun akan membuat kebosanannya hilang dan ketakutannya berkurang. Ia berdehem pelan, "Baiklah."

"Dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Baekhyun antusias. "Biasanya dirumah-rumah tua seperti itu.. banyak penghuninya."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, bingung. "Apa maksudmu baek, jelas-jelas aku disini hanya sendirian. Jangan bercanda."

Itu memang benar, mana mungkin disini banyak penghuninya. Luhan dengan jelas menyaksikan bahwa hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol dibelakang. Tempat rapuh seperti ini mana ada yang mau menempatinya, tidak layak huni sama sekali. Hanya Luhan dan Eommanya -itupun terpaksa-.

"Aku tidak bercanda.. mereka ada disekelilingmu, dan mengawasimu." Baekhyun terdengar serius sekali, Luhan diam dan mendengarkan. "Hati-hati Luhan.."

Luhan semakin merinding, "Baek kau ini bicara apa sih."

"Mereka akan menemukanmu dan menyekapmu disebuah ruang yang pengap dan gelap."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka.. Hantu, jumlah mereka pasti banyak sekali dirumah tua yang sudah lama tak dihuni seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melangkah mundur dari jendela, dan menutup jendela itu rapat.

"Ck, kau ini sudahlah aku akan menutup teleponnya, kau tidak membantuku malah membuatku semakin takut." Luhan berkata dengan sebal.

"Mereka akan menakutimu dan memojokkanmu Luhan, kau harus cepat pergi.. dan lari."

Tiba-tiba saja suara berisik terdengar, Luhan menatap ponselnya bingung. "Baek? Baekhyun? Halo?" Sambungan terputus, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar itu padam. Luhan menjerit takut, dengan bingung ia jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Luhan meringkuk diatas lantai yang dingin dan mengamati sekitar, sekiranya dapat melihat setitik cahaya yang dapat menyinari penglihatannya. Tapi nihil; gelap dan suram.

Baru teringat bahwa ia masih menggenggam ponselnya. Dengan gemetar ia menekan tombol kunci dan cahaya dari ponsel itu sedikit memberinya penerangan. Sedikit bernafas lega, dengan was-was ia merangkak menuju tempat tidur yang berderit. Dan lampu menyala secara tak terduga, Luhan mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya, dan berbaring di atas ranjang.

Masih dengan jantung yang berdentum kencang, ia membuka aplikasi games dan mulai memainkan beberapa permainan. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, dan melupakan hal yang baru saja menimpanya tersebut. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama; batreinya habis. Luhan mendesah dan mencharge smartphone itu di samping televisi. Sekarang ia benar-benar bosan dan takut, tak ada kegiatan lain selain diam.

Luhan termenung, kemudian berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Membosankan sekali... aku takut, ini sungguh-sungguh tidak adil..

* * *

><p>Papan-papan lantai itu berderak dibawah sepatu Luhan ketika ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor-koridor yang panjang dan remang-remang. Udara terasa lembap dan berbau asap rokok yang apak.<br>Ia membuka pintu-pintu dan mengintip ke dalam kamar-kamar. Tapi sebagian besar lampu tidak menyala, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat banyak.

Sambil bersenandung sendiri, Luhan berbelok di sudut. Ia menahan nafas dan memasang telinga.  
>Bunyi apa itu? apakah seekor kucing yang mengendap-endap di koridor?<br>Luhan mendengarkan dengan hati-hati.

Ia mendengar bunyi itu lagi. Bunyi mengepak-ngepak? kelelawar?

Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku, putusnya. Penjelajahanku sudah cukup.

Luhan berbalik, tapi yang mana jalan kembalinya? Luhan sudah sering sekali berbelok, menelusuri begitu banyak koridor yang panjang dan gelap dengan pintu-pintu yang serupa disepanjang kedua sisinya.  
>Ia mendengar bunyi mengepak-ngepak itu lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat.<p>

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya selalu ada kelelawar-kelelawar, terbang kearahnya, mendesis, dengan mata merah yang berkilat-kilat, mengibaskan sayap mereka ke wajahnya.

Luhan berbalik dan mulai berlari disepanjang koridor itu.

Apa aku tadi lewat sini? benar tidak?

Ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara batuk. Chanyeol? ya! bagus! dia akan menunjukkan jalan kembali ke kamarku.  
>Ia mendengar suara batuk lagi, lalu derak papan-papan lantai. Ia berputar, Chanyeol? Chanyeol? ini aku- Xi Luhan.<p>

Tak ada sahutan.

Kemudian Luhan melihat seberkas sinar menyusup di bawah pintu dari sebuah kamar di ujung koridor.  
>Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang, "Chanyeol? kau ada didalam sana?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri pintu itu dan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu yang kering.<p>

Sepi.

"Chanyeol.." panggilnya lagi. Terdengar suara laki-laki, dalam dan tajam; "PERGI!"

Bukan Chanyeol, dengan tersentak Luhan menyadarinya. Siapa yang berada di penginapan ini selain dirinya dan Chanyeol? Batin Luhan penasaran.

"PERGI- PERGILAH!", teriak laki-laki itu dari sisi lain pintu tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Pokoknya pergilah."

Lelaki itu terdengar menyebalkan dan menyeramkan, kenapa dia menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi dari sini tanpa satu alasan yang jelas. Setidaknya Luhan ingin mengetahui alasan laki-laki itu disini, dan kenapa laki-laki itu menyuruh Luhan pergi. Penginapan ini sudah ditutup kan? Jadi tidak mungkin jika lelaki itu sedang bertamu dan menginap. Bahkan tidak akan ada pelayan yang melayani keperluannya.

"Tapi-tapi.." Luhan tergagap, bingung. "Siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia mencondongkan badan ke pintu dan mendengarkan jawaban lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, Luhan kaget sekali dan terhuyung-huyung masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Seorang namja berdiri membungkuk di atas ranjang, yang tertutup rapi dengan quilt biru tua. Kertas-kertas dan buku-buku bertebaran di atas meja kecil di sudut.

"T-tolong pergilah," bisiknya. Matanya yang kemerahan membelalak lebar. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut.

"Siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia tampak lebih ketakutan daripada aku, pikirnya.

Namja itu mundur selangkah dan terantuk kaki ranjang. Na-namaku- namaku Sehun, sahutnya, dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. "Tolong pergilah, demi dirimu sendiri - sebelum terlambat."

Luhan menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi, "Aku tak mengerti," kata Luhan, ia menyilangkan kedua lengan didepan dada agar berhenti gemetar.

Dengan gugup Sehun menyisirkan tangannya ke rambut putih platina nya yang yang berantakan dan berminyak, "Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku memperingatkanmu." Sehun gemetar, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Luhan memandangnya heran, apakah laki-laki ini hantu? Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin.

"Tinggalkan penginapan ini sebelum besok malam!" Sehun tampak sangat ketakutan, sangat mengibakan sehingga Luhan merasa lebih berani.

"Aku takkan kemana-mana jika kau tak memberitahuku kenapa." Luhan keras kepala, Sehun memekik tajam, dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah Luhan dan memojokkannya disudut, kedua tangannya memenjarakannya. Luhan meringis tertahan merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok yang dingin dan keras.

"Kau akan kuberitahu mengapa!" jeritnya, tangan kirinya beralih mencengkeram bahu Luhan sebelah kanan, Luhan kembali meringis. "Besok malam adalah _bulan purnama_.. mereka mengincarmu! jumlah mereka banyak, aku a-aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika mereka menemukanmu, aku masih baru. Kau- kau harus pergi!" ucapnya panik, matanya melihat kesembarang arah tak fokus. Dan aku, a-aku adalah seorang _manusia serigala_! aku.. aku bagian dari mereka dan  
>aku bisa <em>mencabik-cabik<em> dagingmu."

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Haloo.. gimana chapter ini maaf telat updatenyengir/**

**Bagaimanapun jangan lupa review kalo masih ingin dilanjut yaa..**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nge- follow, fav dan terutama reviews. Saya sangat menghargai itu semua.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya/ lambai bareng Luhan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Nightmare Inn**

**Author : Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini REMAKE dari**

**NOVEL BERJUDUL NIGHTMARE HOUR**

**DENGAN JUDUL NIGHTMARE INN**

**Karya R.L STINE dengan beberapa**

**tambahan dan perubahan cerita.**

**Summary: Sebuah penginapan dipinggiran kota Seoul-rumah tua indah dengan koridor-koridor berkarpet yang tak ada habisnya dan lusinan kamar mewah. Sebuah kolam renang, lapangan futsal, dan kebun-kebun lebat. Tempat yang nyaman untuk berlibur. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang tempat itu; Kaulah satu-satunya tamu.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

.

..

...

Luhan tertawa sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang napas lelaki itu memburu, dadanya kembang-kempis. "Aku mencoba menyelamatkan hidupmu," katanya. "Aku manusia serigala. Setiap bulan, sebelum malam bulan purnama, aku meninggalkan keluargaku dan bersembunyi di sini, di penginapan ini. Aku mengunci diriku di dalam kamar ini untuk memastikan aku tak melukai siapa pun."

Luhan merasa tenggorokannya tercekik. Dia serius, ia menyadari. Dia sungguh-

sungguh meyakini apa yang sedang dikatakannya padaku.

"Aku—aku jadi binatang yang mengamuk," kata Sehun, mengalihkan matanya ke sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. "Dan aku mungkin mencabik-cabikmu. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya."

Sambil menelan ludah, Luhan terbelalak memandangi Sehun.

Lelaki itu mendesah panjang dan dengan sedih. Lalu ia mendorong Luhan ke pintu. Luhan terkejut, menjauhinya.

"Pokoknya pergilah," kata Sehun. "Demi keselamatanmu sendiri. Pukul sepuluh besok malam bulan akan mencapai kepurnamaannya—dan aku akan berubah jadi makhluk yang meraung-raung."

"Aku akan pergi," kata Luhan. "Kau tak perlu cemas. Besok kami akan pergi lama sebelum pukul sepuluh. Eomma dan aku akan meninggalkan tempat seram ini pagi-pagi sekali."

"Bagus," kata Sehun. Matanya yang kemerahan menatap tajam mata Luhan.

"Pergilah. Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyakitimu."

Luhan berbalik meninggalkan lelaki itu dan berlari, sepatunya berdebuk-debuk keras di atas karpet usang. Sambil tersengal-sengal, ia membelok lalu membelok lagi, dan akhirnya menemukan kamarnya. Ia menerobos ke dalam kamar itu, membanting pintunya hingga tertutup, dan dengan menjerit ngeri melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Kau tertidur sore-sore?" Suara Mrs. Xi melayang ke dalam benak Luhan.

Luhan duduk di ranjang, merasa pening, dan tidak yakin di mana ia berada.

Ibunya mengerutkan kening padanya sambil melepaskan sarung tangan. "Aku

minta maaf kalau kau bosan, Luhan. Aku khawatir aku membawa kabar buruk."

Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan waspada, Luhan mendongak. "Hah? Kabar buruk?"

"Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan urusan pembelian hari ini," jelas Mrs. Xi sambil mendesah.

"Beberapa orang lain juga mengajukan tawaran. Jadi kita tak bisa pulang. Kita harus menginap semalam lagi."

"TIDAAAAK" pekik Luhan. "Tak bisa Kita tak bisa menginap Aku sudah janji"

Mrs. Xi duduk di sebelah Luhan dan memegang tangannya. "Luhan Ada apa?"

"Manusia Serigala," sahut Luhan. "Ada orang yang bersembunyi di sini, Eomma. Dia bilang dia manusia serigala. Aku berjanji padanya—"

Mrs. Xi meremas tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Mimpi buruk lagi? Mianhe, sayang. Kau ingin aku menelepon Dr. Suho?"

"Tidak" Luhan meloncat berdiri. "Aku tidak bermimpi. Dia ada di sini. Dia berbahaya, Eomma. Kita harus pergi. Sekarang juga"

Ibunya mendesah. "Mimpi-mimpi burukmu selalu sangat nyata." Ia beranjak berdiri dan bergerak ke pintu. "Tunjukkan padaku. Ayo. Tunjukkan padaku kamar itu. Tunjukkan padaku di mana dia sembunyi." Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan.

Luhan menarik kembali tangannya. Kemudian ia berubah pikiran. "Oke. Akan kutunjukkan."

Kakinya gemetar waktu ia mendului berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok itu. Ia berhenti di depan kamar di ujung koridor itu.

"Kupikir yang ini. Aku—kupikir dia di dalam situ."

Mrs. Xi menatap Luhan. Lalu, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tegang, ia melangkah maju dan mengetuk pintu itu. Tak ada sahutan.

Ia memutar kenop pintu - dan mendorong pintu itu membuka.

Kamar itu gelap. Mrs. Xi meraba-raba mencari sakelar lampu. Ia menyalakan lampu di langit-langit.

Sambil menahan napas Luhan mengintip ke dalam kamar itu. Kosong. Di atas ranjang terhampar kasur tanpa seprai. Satu laci lemari pakaian yang rusak tergeletak di lantai.

Tak ada orang di sini. Tak ada tanda-tanda pernah ada orang di dalam kamar ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan tangan ibunya di pundaknya. "Itu mimpi," keluh Luhan. "Cuma mimpi."

Mrs. Xi meremas bahunya dengan lembut. "Dr. Suho bilang kau mungkin masih mendapat mimpi buruk dari waktu ke waktu. Lupakanlah. Singkirkan dari pikiranmu. Ayo kita makan malam."

.

.

.

Pagi hari berikutnya Luhan membantu Chanyeol memasang kertas dinding di jalan masuk depan. Kemudian Chanyeol mengantarkan mereka dengan mobil ke kota.

Mereka makan siang di restoran sup kental yang antik. Lalu mereka berkeliling keluar-masuk toko-toko barang antik di kota kecil itu.

Dalam perjalanan kembali mereka ke penginapan itu, Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan. "Kudengar kau mendapat mimpi buruk tadi malam."

Luhan bergidik. "Kadang-kadang aku bermimpi buruk yang seram. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mianhe."

Berjam-jam kemudian, kembali berada di kamarnya, Luhan melihat sekilas ke jam radio. Hampir pukul sembilan.

Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela. Sekarang di luar gelap. Bulan kuning pucat melayang rendah di langit ungu. Bulan purnama...

"Eomma... di mana kau?" panggil Luhan dengan keras. "Kembalilah. Aku tak suka di sini. Tempat ini membuatku ngeri setengah mati."

Sambil mengembuskan napas ia menyalakan pesawat TV. Tidak ada gambar yang tampak, ada gangguan siaran. Ia meringkuk di ranjang. Cahaya bulan yang dingin menyinarinya. Ia memejamkan matanya...

.

.

.

Apakah itu bunyi langkah kaki? Batuk? Dari koridor di luar? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi buruk lagi?

Ia mendengar seseorang berlari melewati depan pintunya, di sepanjang koridor itu.

Seolah sedang terhipnotis ia berdiri, melangkah keluar kamar, dan mengikuti bunyi itu. Setelah berbelok di sudut ia menemukan Sehun sedang membuka salah satu pintu kamar.

"Sehun Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" panggil Luhan.

Sehun menatap kebingungan. Rambutnya berantakan, mencuat ke sana-sini.

"Sekarang waktunya" jeritnya panik. "Sekarang"

Dengan teriakan binatang ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyambar bahu Luhan

dengan kasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU" jerit Luhan.

Tapi Sehun menahannya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Sekarang Sekarang Kau sudah kuperingatkan"

Saat Luhan berjuang melepaskan diri, otot-otot di wajah Sehun bertonjolan dan terpilin-pilin. Matanya menyipit hingga hanya berupa celah dan tertarik ke belakang saat moncong panjang terbentuk di bawahnya. Gumpalan-gumpalan air liur yang ber-kilauan menetes-netes keluar dari bibir hitamnya yang menebal.

Luhan terbelalak melihat deretan gigi runcing dan bergerigi. Bulu putih keabu-abuan kaku tumbuh di pipi dan kening Sehun.

Ini cuma mimpi. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Cuma mimpi buruk...

Tapi ia tidak dapat membangunkan dirinya sendiri keluar dari mimpi ini.

Manusia Serigala yang menggeram-geram itu menurunkan giginya ke lehernya. Dengan menjerit ngeri Luhan melepaskan diri. Ia berputar menjauh, bingung dan pusing.

Terhuyung-huyung beberapa langkah, lalu mulai berlari.

"Tolong" teriaknya ketika melihat Chanyeol melompat cepat ke arah mereka di koridor panjang itu. "Chanyeol ... tolong"

Tapi saat Chanyeol masuk ke cahaya lampu, Luhan terdiam. Ia melihat bulu tebal tumbuh di wajah dan tangan Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke belakang sambil menggeram galak, menampakkan deretan gigi runcing dan bergerigi.

"Dua manusia serigala!" jerit Luhan ngeri.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua lengannya yang tertutup bulu. Kuku-kuku hewan mencuat dari telapak kaki serigalanya yang berbantalan. Ia melompat ke arah Luhan dengan menggeram-geram.

Luhan menjerit-jerit ketakutan sambil terhuyung-huyung mundur ke dinding.

"Dia PUNYAKU" raung Sehun. "Pergi"

Chanyeol mengangakan rahang serigalanya yang berbusa sambil menggeram bengis.

"Tidak—dia PUNYAKU"

Dengan murka Chanyeol meloncat ke atas dada Sehun dan merobohkannya ke lantai.

Saat terjatuh, Sehun menyambarkan cakarnya ke pipi Chanyeol, dan melukai dagingnya hingga dalam.

Chanyeol meraung. Empat sungai darah merah me-luap dan mengaliri bulu hitam tebal di pipinya.

Luhan merapat ke dinding saat kedua manusia serigala itu bertarung, berguling-guling dan ber-gumul di atas karpet, saling memukul, menusuk, mencabik. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil bergidik ngeri. Lalu ia melesat menyingkir dari dinding dan memaksa kakinya untuk berlari.

Geraman serigala yang marah terdengar di telinganya sementara ia berlari menyusuri koridor. Lari, Luhan. Jangan menoleh ke belakang. Pokoknya lari

Akhirnya ia sampai di dalam kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan pintu itu hingga menutup dengan keras dan menguncinya.

Geraman hewan yang mengamuk itu bergema di sepanjang koridor.

Luhan melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Seluruh rubuhnya gemetar, ia

menutupi kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, Chanyeol sedang membungkuk di atasnya. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Chanyeol saat Luhan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?" gumam Luhan, tenggorokannya kering, lidahnya tebal. "Di mana aku?"

Dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya dengan susah payah. Ternyata ia berada di bawah selimut, di atas ranjang, di dalam kamar.

"Aku mendengar kau menjerit-jerit," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku sedang melewati kamarmu dan mendengar kau menjerit-jerit. Jadi aku melihat ke dalam."

Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Pasti mimpi buruk yang benar-benar seram," katanya pelan. "Kadang-kadang orang bermimpi buruk ketika menginap di sini. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mereka menyebut tempat ini Nightmare Inn."

Luhan mendengar seruan di pintu dan melihat ibunya menerobos masuk. "Luhan, ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"

Chanyeol berpaling dan melemparkan senyum yang menenangkan pada Mrs.

Xi. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Luhan mendapat mimpi buruk. Tapi dia tak apa-apa sekarang."

Mrs. Xi tersentak. "Mimpi buruk lagi? Oh, Luhan, maafkan aku."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma," kata Luhan, sambil duduk. Ia mendesah. "Cuma mimpi konyol lagi."

"Terima kasih kau menengoknya, Chanyeol," Mrs. Xi berkata. "Kau memang baik sekali. Oh—kenapa pipimu? Kelihatannya seperti luka."

Luhan melihat sekilas pada wajah Chanyeo dan tersentak.

Chanyeol mengusapkan jarinya pelan-pelan ke empat garis gelap di pipinya. "Pasti kucing itu." Ia menyipitkan matanya pada Luhan. "Pasti kucing... iya, kan?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Terimakasih banyak atas segala review-favs-follow nya.**

**Maafkan saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu.**

**Saya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian sekarang.**

**Doain aja biar lancar ya/amin/**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^**


End file.
